Handyman
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: AU; Bored and ignored housewife Brooke Taggaro is stuck at home waiting for a plumber to arrive. What happens when the devastatingly handsome Julian Baker shows up to fix the leak? They both get more than they could have ever expected. Rated for adult themes.


**Disclaimer; I own no rights to anything related to One Tree Hill. Please don't sue!**

**A/N; I have kinda been neglecting my BJ fics of late - mostly down to the lack of feedback and encouragement my other fic has recieved - but this smutty Brulian oneshot came into my head and I couldn't stop writing it , anyone who has seen the valentines episode in season 8 will get where I've taken the idea from! ****This fic is rated M and has very adult situations happening in it so don't read if you're not of the right age or its not your thing! **

* * *

Cupping her cheek Brooke Taggaro nee Davis idly stared out of the window to the grassy plains of her garden, the sight of the large beautiful pool with its extravagant fountain and sculptures usually cheered her up. It was after all her brain child. The layout and design of the house and its grounds was the only thing she had been given soul charge of, her husband Felix not really interested in anything but work. Work and keeping Tree Hill's red light district in business.

Not that she cared. Theirs was a marriage of convenience; both of them knew it and both of them were content with it.

In fact she was certain that her marriage was a lot more stable and calm than her parents' marriage had ever been. Even now she could remember how violent and argumentative they had been, as a child it had made her life hell. But as a woman on the prowl for a husband she knew exactly what she was looking for and Felix Taggaro had fit the bill ideally. After only three months of dating he proposed, thrown her the lavish wedding she wanted and the house she'd always dreamed of, what more could she want?

They had even come to an arrangement about what duties they were responsible for. Anything around the house be it decorating, hosting, sorting or buying was her job while he was responsible for making money and... Well that was all really.

As long as he was providing she didn't care.

But then some days like today it did bother her. Because today rather than being able to go out to lunch with her friends she was stuck in waiting for an electrician that her husband booked because he hadn't believed that the guy she hired was good enough. According to Felix there was some things that men just knew and that she should leave it to him... hence the wasting of her Friday morning waiting for this man to turn up.

Frustration at her life building up inside she huffed out a breath and shook her head, it was no good to think about her life and dwell on why her friends were so much happier than she was. Unwrapping her robe she stepped out onto the patio the warm summer air kissing over her skin. Smiling at the picturesque scenery around her she shook off the heavy feeling that weighed down her heart. So what if she didn't have a great love like Lucas and Peyton or Nathan and Haley? Her consolation prize was all of this perfection to content herself with.

Pinning her hair up she slipped into the pool and bobbed around aimlessly in the icy cool water. The only noise around was her quiet breaths, the lapping of the pool against the side and a very faint argument her obnoxious neighbours were having in the next house over. Her eyes drifted to the flowerbed in front of her and wondered if she should have the gardener pull up the current arrangement and replace it with something more colourful. Something with vibrant reds, oranges, yellows and violets.

A faint knocking of the door sounded out and she hoped to god it was the plumber so that she could get this waiting crap over and do something productive... like shopping.

Pulling herself out of the pool she headed towards the door not bothering with a robe, she was going to get back in the pool the moment this guy was at work. Sauntering through the house she quickly glanced over her reflection and smirked at herself before pulling open the front door, her jaw nearly dropping open when she saw the man before her.

Fine chiselled body, skin tanned like lightly toasted bread. Dark warm eyes and the grin he was wearing was enough to make her inner walls twitch. It was like he had waltzed out of some erotica novel and she found herself hoping this would unfold like one of those naughty novellas.

"Uh... Mrs. Taggaro?" the man asked hesitantly, clearly a little put off by the way she was staring. Slapping her dimpled smile onto her lips she nodded her head and opened the door a little wider for him to come in.

"That's right handsome. And you are?"

"Julian Baker, plumber." He explained and she quirked her eyebrow; "Apparently you've got a leak." He told her and she trailed her hand down her neck and along her collarbone, satisfied when his eyes followed her fingers.

"I do... it's really wet." She told him mischievously and giggled when he swallowed heavily; "C'mon, I'll show you." She said in her most seductive tone and his eyes damn near popped out of his head.

"Mrs. Taggaro?" He squeaked and she rolled her eyes.

"The kitchen you pervert." She teased causing him to blush red and nod his head.

She gestured for him to follow her and she led him through the lushly decorated living room and towards the kitchen. Even a blind person would be able to locate the problem; the base of the sink was spurting out fountain after fountain of water which was landing pretty much everywhere. She spun round to face the gorgeous plumber who was looking a little overawed and flushed over everything he'd been through in the past few minutes.

"Whoa... this is a nice place." He breathed out and she shrugged.

"I like it."

"Have you lived here long?" he asked as he busied himself with the tap.

"About four years... it was my wedding present from my husband." She admitted and he raised his eyebrows.

"Nice. I doubt the future Mrs. Baker will get anything as fancy or expensive." He muttered and Brooke frowned, the thought of anyone else with him wasn't one that she liked.

"Are you engaged Julian?"

"Nope."

"Girlfriend, boyfriend? Someone special?" she quizzed lightly and when he shook his head she suppressed a smirk; "That's too bad."

"Nah, I kind of like being single. You know, free to do whatever I want without having to answer to anyone."

"Must be nice." She muttered causing him to stop working and look at her curiously.

"You don't like being married?"

"It's not that;" she admitted honestly, kind of surprised at the depth of their conversation. Peyton and Haley were always trying to get her to open up and she steadfastedley refused and yet this stranger was provoking real answers from her. The kind she didn't even admit to herself.

"What is it then?"

"I got married when I was really young. I thought he was everything I could want in a man and on paper it's all wonderful. But most of the time I'm just bored and ignored, I shouldn't really complain, I have the kind of life most people would kill for but..."

"You can't help how you feel." He filled in and she smiled at him brushing past the heart to heart that they had just shared not liking how vulnerable it was making her feel.

"So Julian, how did you become a plumber then?"

"Same way you became a housewife... just kinda happened."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"It's ok... pay's good and most of the time the work is mindless." He stated as he took out wrench and Brooke watched on in admiration as his muscle rippled while tightening the bolt or something; "And I get a free pass into people's houses and see how the other half lives." He finished and Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"And what do you think?"

"I think that this place is incredible and stunning but even the most beautiful of places can't hide your dissatisfaction with the way things have turned out."

"You have no idea just how long it's been since I was last properly satisfied." She told him meaningfully causing him to pause and turn a rather intense stare her way.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"Well I think that's a terrible shame. If I had a wife as beautiful as you then I would make sure that I satisfied her at least twice and a half a day." He stated his eyes changing to a melted chocolate colour that she found utterly irresistible.

"Oh yeah?" she breathed out and he stepped a little closer.

"Yeah. I'd be so damn paranoid that if I didn't she'd find someone else to satisfy her... like say a plumber whose been hired to take care of a leak." He murmured and this time it was her that moved closer, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Well if I were in that situation then I would let that plumber do very naughty things to me." She whispered back hoping that he took this as the go ahead to stop flirting and actually make a move now.

Thankfully he seemed to read her mind and his strong hands clasped over her hips and he pulled her flush against him, hazel eyes met chocolate and the lust practically crackling between them. Without waiting a moment longer he lowered his lips to hers and she damn near melted, it had been too long since anyone had properly kissed her. His lips were plump and insistent, his tongue pried open her mouth and found her own in an unbelievably sexy way.

Wrapping her arms around his neck he lifted her upwards and she grinned as he placed her down on the counter and placing himself in-between her legs. Their mouths continued mating furiously, she felt totally addicted to the feel of him, his kisses were filling her stomach with fireworks and her core was starting to ache. Her hands slipped to his upper arms and she made quick work of ridding him of his shirt, their eyes locked as she moved to the hem of his wife beater and she sent him a cheeky smile before pulling it up over his head.

Her mouth positively watered at the sight of tanned muscles that were now on display. This man was drop dead gorgeous.

Without breaking eye contact Brooke leaned down and trailed kisses over his salty but delicious skin. It felt better than words could describe to be actually doing this with a man again. She heard him let out a small groan as she grazed her teeth over his nipples and then down to his abdomen her fingers lingering over his happy trail. Desperate to see and taste more she slipped off the counter and lowered herself down to her knees.

"You don't play fair Mrs. Taggaro." he muttered and she smirked up at him while loosening his belt. She didn't know what had gotten into her and she didn't care... Being like this made her feel young and sexy, two things that the 25 year old housewife hadn't felt in a long time.

"You know Julian you can call me Brooke." she told him as she tugged his jeans down his legs, the sight of the impressive bulge in his black Calvin briefs made her quiver.

Remembering just how much of a tease she used to be a wicked smile lit her lips as she very lightly rubbed her fingers over the hot flesh hidden away by those offending briefs. Julian let out a low moan - one that grew ten times louder and more pained as she placed several kisses over him and lightly nuzzled at him. God she could even smell his arousal something which made her own arousal more prominent.

Kissing her way up his body she continued rubbing over him she looked him in the eye loving how dazed he looked; "You know what I think we should do?" she quizzed while sliding her hand down his boxers.

He felt so hard and heavy in her hand that she almost came. She was so turned on it was unreal!

"What... Huh?" he breathed and she grinned.

"We should go skinny dipping..."

Without waiting for his answer she removed her hand from him and sauntered out of the room making sure to sway her hips on the way. Once she made it to the side of the pool she moaned lightly at the heat of the sun as it hit her skin. When she was sure he was behind her she unhooked her bikini top and tossed it to the side, she shimmied out of her bottoms and without giving him a chance to see her body she delicately slid into the pool.

The iciness of the water took her breath away and cooled her feverish body perfectly. By the time she broke the surface she saw no sign of Julian and for a minute she worried that he might have had second thoughts but then a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and she let out a surprised but joyful squeal.

"I thought you bolted." she murmured as he twirled her around in his arms so that their fronts were pressed together... Already that fizzle in her lower area was back.

"Why would I do that huh?" he asked as his hands trailed down her back leaving a mass of goosepimples in their wake.

"Um..." This time it was her who felt like a bumbling idiot.

Before she could say anything Julian closed the gap between them and kissed her firmly on the lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lost herself again in the sensations this man was giving her. She gasped lightly when his hand crept up her ribcage and then closed over her breast, she bit down harshly on his lower lip as Julian's fingers played with her hard nipple.

"mmm... Uh..." she moaned when he squeezed her breast and her ass at the same times... God she was just ready for him to sink into her now.

But Julian had other ideas he lifted her upper half out of the water so that her chest was level with his face, she wrapped herself around him tightly while he sucked one of her very hard nipples into his mouth. His teeth grazed over the sensitive nub and she shivered in ecstasy as a white hot dart of lush jolted painfully from her chest to her core. God he felt so good at this. He switched to her other nipple and this time she actually moaned out loud.

"Julian..." she gasped wide eyed and he pulled back and smirked.

"You should see what else I can do with my mouth."

"Can't wait." She husked out as his fingers mercilessly squeezed her breasts.

Sensing the hopefulness and desperation in her tone he carried her through the water and gently deposited her on the top few steps. Biting down on her bottom lip she watched as Julian half crawled half swam up her body, he kissed her lightly on the lips before shuffling her up a little further. She curled her fingers around his brown locks and moaned as he tongued her nipples once again... god she couldn't wait to feel his mouth on her properly.

Placing her hands on her his shoulders she pushed down firmly indicating that he needed to get a move on... she felt wetter than the pool around her! He pulled upwards slightly and she watched with baited breath was he spread her legs out further and stared openly at her pussy. As his eyes feasted on her bare body she found herself seriously glad that she hadn't cancelled her last bikini wax.

"You're beautiful Brooke." he told her and she fought off a blush.

"Well handyman are you just going to stare at me or are you going to make me cum?" she challenged and he grinned wolfishly at her.

"You have no idea."

With a teasing smile on his face he leaned down and ran his tongue along the underside of her stomach. Brooke damn near melted like a bowl of ice cream left out in the sun. He quirked his eyebrow sexily at her before kissing over the top of her mound and pressing light kisses over the folds of her.

"Oh god!" she uttered quietly clasping a hand over her mouth as she did.

It had been well over a year since the last time anyone (but herself) had touched her and the feel of his tongue trailing up and down her lower lips was truly heavenly.

"Julian!" she moaned in a shamefully aroused voice.

Her hands grasped onto the concrete behind her, the water splashed against her side while her hips bucked somewhat violently against his face. Fingers pried apart the petals of her and this time when his tongue touched her she let out a moan loud enough to raise the dead.

"You taste amazing:" he murmured between sucks; "So soft and sweet." he whispered while nibbling on her clitoris.

"Oh... Yes... God yes..." she huffed.

With almost embarrassing speed she felt her orgasm primed to tear through her, she couldn't help it, it had been so long and Julian was eating her pussy so perfectly.

"Ah Jesus... Harder..." she breathed out while using her left hand to touch her breast.

Two thick fingers pushed up inside of her making her scream out. Her inner walls hugged his fingers tightly and with each thrust into her core she found her release coming closer and closer. The thrashing of her body was now uncontrollable as was the filth pouring out of her mouth... All she could think about was shoving his face so deep into her that he would never stop doing this to her.

"There... There... God keep going... God I'm gunna... Uh... Fuck!" she squealed as release shot from her explosively and her mind shattered into a million and one stars.

She felt like she was floating through the entire universe.

Nothing had ever felt so euphoric as this.

Minutes later her eyes flickered open and she smiled feeling deliciously lazy and sated. She could feel Julian's mouth now back at her breasts while his fingers continued sinking in and out of her like butter on hot toast. Their eyes locked and he moved upwards and kissed her passionately, sliding her hand down his muscular form she grasped him by his manhood and gently tugged on him.

The noise he made in response was almost animalistic.

"Baby please." she whispered against his lips and he chuckled.

"What?" he teased and she moaned.

"Now... I need you now."

"Where?" he asked and she frowned at him.

"What? You need me to draw you a diagram?" she growled and he laughed.

"No, I mean where do you wanna do it?" he asked and she simply pulled herself up out of the water and sat on edge of the pool leaning back on her hands with her legs slightly spread in a seductive pose.

It didn't take any convincing on Julian's part as his beautiful strong body all but shot from the pool giving Brooke the perfect chance to look at him. He was certainly a lot larger than most men - her husband included. He climbed up the steps and stood on the patio almost sheepishly Brooke felt an unexpected rush of affection towards him... She was kinda sorry that this illicit afternoon would soon have to come to an end.

"Babe?" he called breaking her from her thoughts she bit her lip at him and gestured for him to follow.

Leading him to a small secluded area of her garden she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him forcefully before shoving him down on the freshly mown lawn. Leaning down she grazed her hand over his erection, she smirked lightly at the way it jerked in her hand. She hovered over him and pressed several kisses on his abs giggling at the way he moaned and writhed beneath her, god she had forgotten just how much she loved teasing men... And this man in particular was a lot of fun to tease.

Strong hands curled around her uppers arms and within seconds she was flat on her back with him on top of her. For half a moment the light prickly grass poking at her bare body bothered her but the feel of Julian's lips on hers all thoughts of grass fizzled away. Attaching her lips to his in a dizzying kiss she reached down between them grasped a hold of his member and guided it towards her more than ready core, the feel of the head of him sinking inside her made her eyes roll back in her head.

"Jesus…" she moaned as he pushed a little further in.

When he had fully embedded his whole length in her silky depths she bucked her hips and let out a breathless scream. God it had been so long since she'd had a dick inside of her she had forgotten just how amazing it felt… and Julian's dick was just right… he fit perfectly inside of her stretching her out in a way that made her dizzy. Pawing at his back she begged for him to start moving… she needed to be properly fucked and only now was she realizing just how much. God, she was practically cumming from him just entering her!

"C'mon…" she whined as he pumped his hips gently and he chuckled.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked and she nodded her desperately.

"I need it." She told him with her best pout and he grinned before withdrawing nearly all the way out and then thrusting back into her with a force that sucked the air from her body.

The depth of him inside her made Brooke writhe and hiss, he felt so fucking good pounding into her the way he was. She couldn't remember the last time she had been fucked like this. In fact, she didn't think she had ever been… his hardness was brushing over that magical spot inside her that made her shiver while his pelvic bone was continually slapping over her engorged clitoris. This man was creating such amazing sensations inside of her that all she could do was hold on as he pushed into over and over.

"Oh… there… Julian… there!" she begged as the head of him repeatedly poked her g-spot… her body started tensing and it kind of felt like there was a firework display primed to happen inside of her.

"Come on beautiful." Julian murmured as he somehow maneuvered himself upwards so that he was up on his knees, hands on her hips while she was arched upwards the only part of her body touching the grass was her upper back and head. The new angle made her scream.

He pounded into her almost ruthlessly, from her spot she could see the way his hardness slid in and out of her core and it made her dazed with lust… her mind slowly started shut down as her senses went into overdrive. She could hear the steady slapping of their bodies as they came together, the wetness of her core as he dove inside of her time and again… the breathless pants of breath she was making while her entire body hummed and sang with pleasure.

"God… you feel amazing." He gritted out tightly and words were enough to send her over the edge.

"fuck Julian! I'm gunna-!" With that her world shattered into starlight.

As her breathing slowly steadied and her mind returned to earth she sighed blissfully at the way Julian was still thrusting inside of her, her release making it easier for him to slide further inside of her. Brooke smiled dazedly up at him admiring his tensed muscular posture and the tight expression on his face… clearly he was finding it hard to keep his release at bay.

"Just cum baby." She breathed out and he looked down at her in awe.

"Not like this." He murmured and she blinked at him sparks spreading out from her thighs once again.

"How then?"

"I wanna see you." He gritted out and she frowned wondering what he was getting at… god she hoped it wouldn't involve her doing much, he'd fucked the energy out of her… seriously she felt like one of those floppy ragdolls.

He placed his hands down on the grass either side of her before somehow flipping them over so that she was now straddling his hips, his length still thick and pulsing deep in her, only at this angle she could practically feel him in her stomach. His hands curled around her hips and he started guiding hers to grind against him, a light smile tilted the corners of her mouth as she moved her body in that sensual way she had perfected years ago.

"Brooke… god… you feel amazing…" he moaned and she rode him a little harder enjoying the feel of him expanding inside of her.

"C'mon Julian!" she begged breathlessly and he pushed his hips upwards erratically.

"Shit… I'm gunna-!" with that he exploded.

Lethargically Brooke rolled her body off of his and curled up beside him. Her hazel eyes watched with almost adoration as he rolled the waves of pleasure, his handsome face lax and more beautiful than ever. Part of her wanted to scold herself – not for being unfaithful but for having such intense feelings for the man she had just fucked. That wasn't the aim of this little rumble… and yet she found herself feeling thoroughly disgruntled that he was soon to leave.

"That was perfect." She murmured as she walked her fingers over his chest and he sighed.

"It was, it's just a shame you're married and I have to go soon."

"You could come back." She whispered hopefully and he smiled.

"Do you want me too?" he asked and she nodded her head slowly; "There's one problem… I already fixed you sink."

"It's damn temperamental. Not to mention _a lot _of other appliances that need tending too." She told him in a sultry tone and he flashed her that grin that started all of this.

"Well with an offer like that how could I refuse?" he uttered before pulling her into a deep kiss.

XXXX

That evening Brooke Taggaro nee Davis watched disinterestedly as her predictable husband complained bitterly about the food set before him. Not that she blamed him. She was no cook. She was no anything these days but this afternoon she had felt like something, how strange it was that one man could provoke such intense feelings inside that had lain dormant for too long. He had revived her and she would not give that (or him) up for the world.

"This is burnt." Felix grumbled as he poked the charred meat on his plate.

"Don't eat it then." she replied with a shrug.

"I won't."

Brooke let out a soft huff of breath as she pushed away her own food, she honestly couldn't think about anything but this afternoon. She was utterly intoxicated. She needed to see him again… and she was the one in charge of making that happen. Rising from her chair she headed towards the kitchen mumbling about needing a glass of water, turning on the tap she let out an overexagerated curse when nothing happened.

She turned it a little harder and a loud groaning sound came out, no doubt the pipes protesting at the pressure she was applying.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Felix's irrated voice floated out and she donned her most adorable expression as she turned to him.

"The tap won't work."

"What?"

"It's stuck… and look no matter how much I turn it… no water." She gave the tap another sharp twist and an even louder wailing noise echoed round the room and Felix rushed forwards.

"God would stop that! We'll have a burst pipe if you carry on like that!" he growled and she huffed as he shoved her aside and began pretending he knew what he was doing.

"I guess that means we're going to have to call back that plumber…" she murmured delicately and Felix narrowed his eyes.

"Are you kidding? I shelled out a bucket load of money to that company and they've not fixed it… they've but screwed it up even more! If you think I'm hiring another of their employees then you're as stupid as you are useless-" He muttered irritably and she for a millisecond she felt a stab of panic that Felix might not be so easy to manipulate but it passed quicker than it lasted.

"Can I say something?" she asked breaking him off mid rant.

"Fine."

"In all the wonderful years we've been married; "she lied but seeing his ego swell she knew she was on the right path; "You have always told me how important it is to spend every penny wisely. If I were you then I would call back that plumber and get him out here to do the job properly." She purred while placing her hand on his arm persuasively. Felix paused for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

"You're absolutely right sweetheart. I will call him first thing and this time you make sure we get our money's worth." He ordered and she smiled up at him, her dark eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry husband I intend too."

XXXX

**Ok, so I apologise for any mistakes in this I wrote the middle section on my phone which doesn't flag up misspelled words or the like but I hope it reads alright! Would absolutely love some feedback, good, bad, appalling? Please let me know!**

**Now a notice about my other BJ fiction 'You Found Me' anyone following that will note I haven't updated it in a long old time and that's down to the fact that it was getting very little interest paid to it. So I was hoping people would let me know (either through a review or PM) whether you'd be interested in continuing to read it. If not then I will probably take the story down as it was just depressing me. So let me know and I'll be eternally grateful.**

**Thanks for stopping by and leave me a message please!**


End file.
